Talk:Haruman36
Image Sourcing You need to get into the habit of sourcing your images. --Balsa 13:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Code Help I've noticed that you need a little instruction about wiki coding. The two things I noticed was linking to other articles in our wiki, and linking to pictures. To link to another article within our wiki, all you need to do is put the article name within a set of double brackets like so: Halomek (the code has been removed for display purposes). The program will even try to help you with suggestions when you add a set of double brackets by popping up with likely links. If you want to go a little more advanced, you can link by putting a word in there like so: Awesome Admin and the link will show up as Awesome Admin. Just remember that the link to the article needs to always be on the left side of the division. Image links are roughly the same kind of thing. Adding a picture should be formatted like so: . Alternatively, you can use , but using File instead of Image seems to be the newer thing to do. Another important thing with pictures is to always keep in mind what the file extension on your picture is (.jpg, .gif, .png) or it won't show up properly. For infoboxes, please keep in mind that pictures should never exceed 300px in display size (px simply being shorthand for pixel). In order to do that, the code should look like so: . This will automatically resize your picture to fit 300px. To put images within the body of your article, you should almost always make it a thumbnail since that allows you to add description text. The code for that is . The important difference here is the inclusion of the "thumb" tag and the directional tag. Putting in right or left will place your picture on either the right or left side of your article respectively. Center is also a valid direction, but rarely used. You can change the size of the image thumbnail by adding a px size to it as well, like so: I hope this helps! --Halomek 20:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Uploading Images for Others' Articles This is the second time I've had to inform you about this. Annotated for reference, on 1/10/2011 I informed you that only an article's owner should upload images on to that article. If you're uploading an image to someone else's article without asking first, it sends mixed messages. In the specific case of WoH, it gives the impression you're trying to "take control" of the character by force. The best thing you can possibly do is directly approach the article owner, say, "Hey, I got this image I think suits your character well, you want it?" If the owner says yes, then feel free to upload it (though, even better, just offer the link you found it at, for the above mentioned reasons). If the owner says no, then that's that. But please do not upload the image yourself, especially without asking the article owner first. With that said... if you follow that simple guideline, this does not have to be addressed a third time. --Cadden Blackthorne, Exodus Wiki Creator 01:19, January 13, 2011 (UTC)